It's a hard life for a monster like me
by Blaxiz
Summary: The teenagers are all grown up and are starting families! My main is MuraAka so lot's of that.
1. Chapter 1

_The snow fell heavily on the already snow covered ground, it was the coldest of nights just after a snowstorm, that a little girl was born.. She wasn't the biggest baby but enough to get by._

The baby was handed to her father, a 2 meter tall male with purple hair and matching eyes, Atsushi Murasakibara. He smiled down at her gentle face, she was so peaceful in her half sleeping half awake state. The proud father couldn't take his eyes of her, not even for a second to notice that his boyfriend had trying to get a peek of his daughter. Seijuuro Akashi slowly slid up into a sitting position.

" Atsushi" He tried to get his attention and so he did. Atsushi turned around, still wearing the smile on his lips.

" sorry Akachin, I couldn't take my eyes of her, she's a real beauty, just like you" The taller male gently bended over and carefully handed the fragile girl to it's mother.

_Seijuuro looked down at his daughter, a small smile forming on his lips as well. The little girl wrapped in a pink blanket slowly opened her eyes, heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal a mix between blue and purple. The doctor told them the color will change when she gets older.  
The little baby looked directly into his eyes, forming even more of a bond then the last 9 months has.  
For the first time in ages, he felt small tears slowly sliding down his cheeks, he looked up at his boyfriend who had been with him from the very beginning. Atsushi smiled at him.  
" I'm proud of you" He kissed his forehead.  
Seijuuro smiled and looked down at the girl once again, carefully kissing her tiny cheeks. _

_" __you're going to make wonders, Ayakashi Murasakibara…"_

_She was takes home by her parents the day after._

_Ayakashi was the new addition in the next generation of miracles.  
Kise and Aomine had twin sons named Yoru and Kaze, Kagami and Kuroko had a son named Ame, Midorima and Takao had adopted a little baby boy named Akeme not long ago and now Ayakashi was born last, making her the youngest._

She is now 6 years old and pretty tall. Ayakashi is never afraid to speak her mind, never afraid to fight for what she loves. She always protected her friends and little brother Seijin. She was a hero in their eyes. Right at the moment she's playing with her friends and little brother when a certain kid with thick eyebrows and glasses came by and pushed her little brother.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She stod up to show her height, it usally scares them away.

The boy was fallowed by his little brother who dragged his arm and told him to stop. The boy laughed a little. " what are you going to do about it? You're just a girl" he stuck out his tongue to show his rather sadistic teasing.

In a raging moment. Ayakashi had managed to pick up the largest object she had handy and throw it in his direction.  
Blinded by rage she didn't know that it could hurt both the boys more then she intended, or herself.  
She felt her arm and top of her left rips crack and she fell to the ground.

-  
So! what do you guys think? Of course I'll continue even if you hate it! haha^^ Have a nice one!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayakashi fell to the ground with a thud, her mixed pink and purple hair covering some parts of her pale face. Her brother Seijin stod beside her,carefully looking down.

" Go get dad!" he shouted to Ame who quickly got up and ran to where the adults were.

Seijin sat down beside his sister, carefully pulling her hair to get it out of her sight, she looked up at him.

At that moment, the crying from the boy died out. His mother came running and gasped upon the scene. He guickly got to him and pulled him out from under the bench.

The boy was unconscious. His mom held him tight.

Ayakashi heard the foot steps of the adults, sounds she's learned by heart, she turned her head to the side.

Seijuuro came running, Atsushi close by. They sat down beside her.

" what happened? Are you bleeding? Did you get hurt?" Seijuuro was franatic asked asked her everything and anything while looking at her, examinating every part of her body.

Ayakashi just looked at him before uttering a small " I did it again..."

Her father picked her up and checked her over.

Right at that moment Hanamiya picked his small son up, looking for fatal damage which he did not find. Though in his rage he shouted the word Ayakashi could not stand

Monster...

Is that what she had become? Was she a monster? Her parents and friends always said otherwise, but did her powers turn her into her nightmares?

Hanamiya and his two sons left the scene.

And the Murasakibara family went to get Ayakashi checked up, only a hurt arm she would be fine, but Ayakashi felt horrible. At night when she went to bed, the shout played over and over.

' monster...monster...monster'

Was it true?...Was she the monster a kid would look under the bed or in the closet for?

What had she become?


End file.
